nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Belial the Hedgehog
Appearance Belail is 40 years old and stands at 6'10. He weighs 271 pounds and is crimson with purple eyes. He wears a leather jacket and biker gloves. He also wears a necklace that seems to glow when he gets very mad. Personality Belial once was very kind. But one day, everything changed and he became spiteful and envious of his siblings. So he became a bit more prone to mischief and eventually became... different from what he used to be. History Belial was born as the oldest of 9 kids and he was named Alex at his birth. He grew up with his younger siblings, but envied their powers. Why? You ask? Because at that time, he had NO powers of his own. He grew up as the oldest, but never got to help with anything. If it was something heavy, Ty could lift it. If was needed very quickly, Dawn could do it faster. Eventually, his envy became anger. Then his anger became contempt. And last, his contempt became hatred. He left the house at the age of 17 and never looked back. He even went so far to experiment on himself. He injected himself with a virus titled "Blackest Reality". The virus at first did nothing but cause his skin to become more pale. However, he soon noticed that he was becoming faster and stronger. Then he found out his durability when he was mugged and the mugger's gun didn't even daze him. Alex then changed his name to Belial and declared "Due to my ability over science, I am nearly superior to every living Mobian"! Then he created a list of names of the Mobians he still had to overcome. He named it the Black List and then he went off into the night as an Anti Villain. Powers Umbrakinesis- Belial's control over darkness is expert-level. He's almost on par with Gabranth. Osteokinesis- Belial can manipulate his own bones or even create new ones to use as weapons that he can make tougher and sharper. Necromancery- Belial can raise ENTIRE ARMIES of the dead with little to no effort at all. Supernatural Strength- Belial's special circumstance in life has given him strength that rivals the likes of Ty. Supernatural Speed- Belial's special circumstance in life has given him speed that rivals the likes of Dawn. Supreme Durability- Belials's greatest gift he obtained was his durability. He can take GODLIKE amounts of punishment and STILL continue to fight his opponent. This was shown when he survived being cut in half by Ty, blasted by a Big Bang from Xia, and was blasted through his heart by Kara. Teleportation- Belial can teleport just like almost everyone else on this wiki. Shape Shifting- Belial is quite sneaky, as he is capable of changing into any other person he knows. Entrokinesis- Belial's chaos manipulation is quite strong too. He's capable of Tier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and even Final Tier chaos abilities. Forms Base Super (Times 30) Dark (Times 60) Hyper (Times 120) Chaos (Times 400) Necro (Times 750) Reality (Times 3,500) Strengths Due to his INSANE durability, Belial is capable of outlasting almost any opponent. Only those who have an extreme amount of energy can even hope to last long enough to beat Belial. (We're talking someone who's at least as strong as Mystic Nick just to beat him in base form) Belial's necromancery allows him to raise entire armies to fight for him. Even stronger characters can have a hard time beating multiple armies at the same time. And he can easily spam this power to unimaginable heights. Belial is normally laid-back. Making it hard for nearly any opponent to judge his actual strength. Plus it makes it harder to predict when he might snap out. But when he does snap out, he goes BALLISTIC. Be prepared for energy blasts, bone spears, dark balls, and punches hitting you all at the same time. Weaknesses Belial has ONE weakness and one weakness only. A holy-affinity wielder can truly kill him. (Meaning a NATURALLY holy-style person) HOWEVER... They need to be very strong AND have an actual holy weapon. No holy enchantments or power-ups will suffice. Also, it needs to be HOLY, NOT LIGHT. Light does NOTHING to him. (It'll only piss him off) Quotes "No matter how hard you hit me, I'll always come right back again". -to Ty during their fight. "Would you prefer that I close my eyes"? -to Xia when he blocks her meteor without even trying. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Anti-Villains Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Osteokinetics Category:Necrokinetics Category:Chaos Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fighters